Big Brother 7 (UK)
is the seventh series of the UK version of Big Brother. It premiered on May 18, 2006 and concluded exactly three months later on August 18 when Pete Bennett was crowned the winner of the season, taking home the grand prize. Housemate Nikki Grahame would later return to compete as a housemate on Ultimate Big Brother, where she became the runner-up of the season. Grace Adams-Short, Glyn Wise, and Pete would also return to participate in tasks during this season. Nikki, along with Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace would also later enter the house as "Time Warp Housemates", during Big Brother 16 (UK) , deemed as "Legends". The winner of this season; Pete and Grace and Glyn would also briefly return to the house in the same season as a part of the "Let's do the Time Warp" shopping task on Day 37. A year later, in 2016, Nikki would compete as a houseguest for her third time on Big Brother Canada 4, where she placed sixth overall. Background The fact that this season featured many housemates that had mental illnesses was highly controversial. These housemates include: Pete having Tourette's syndrome, Shahbaz deemed as mentally and emotionally unstable, Lea suffering from body dysmorphic disorder, Sam being shunned by her family, and Nikki suffering from anorexia in her past, leading to her being sectioned. The House The House for the seventh season of Big Brother (UK), featured a much smaller interior than that of its predecessor, with the living room being brought back into the house, with two glass doors that helped to separate it from the main floor of the house. The walls of the bedroom would change colour depending on the mood of the house-mates on eviction/live-nights. The bedroom for this season was found across from the living room, featuring a water-bed. The bathroom would also be accessed through this room and would feature a bath, shower and toilet. The kitchen of the house was minimal and was found next to the garden of the house. The garden of the house featured a barbeque, pool and a seating area. There was also a bridge in the garden which was entitle "The Bridge to Nowhere" which lead to another seating area. Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom Garden 1.jpg|Garden Hallway 1.jpg|Hallway Kitchen.png|Kitchen Twists *'The Big Brotherhood:' During the first week, housemates were selected to a fraternity where members got their suitcases and immunity. At the end of the week, the housemates not in "The Big Brotherhood" were nominated for eviction. *'Golden Ticket Housemate:' Following the Week 3 eviction, it was announced that the winner of the "Nestle Golden Ticket" would enter. 100 golden tickets were hidden in Kit Kat bars and after numerous background checks and evaluations, 35 of the ticket holders had a chance of entering the house. The housemates in the house randomly drew for one of the holders. The winner was Susie Verrico. She would later have the power to nominate the only housemates for eviction for Week 4. *'Fake Eviction - The House Next Door:' For the Week 6 eviction, Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace was fake evicted to the "House Next Door" where she was joined by five new housemates. On Day 46, Aisleyne was told to evict one housemate, unknowingly to her that they would go to the Main House. She chose Jayne Kitt. On Day 48, Aisleyne had to select two housemates to evict and once again unknowingly to her that they would go to the Main House. She chose Michael Cheshire and Jennie Corner. Finally on Day 49, Aisleyne was told to evict one final housemate and this time, it would be a real eviction. She would evict Jonathan Leonard over Spiral Coroner. *'Best Friends:' For Week 10, the housemates selected a fellow housemate to be their "best friend" for the week. For nominations, each pair nominated one housemate for eviction. The housemates with the most nominations were nominated alongside with their best friend. The pair with the least votes to save would be evicted. *'Final Pass:' For Week 12, housemates participated in the "Big Brother Board Game" task. The winner would be safe from nominations and be given a spot in the final. *'Previously Evicted Housemate Returning:' On Day 84, Grace, Lea, Mikey, and Nikki were chosen by the public to re-enter the house between 10 previous housemates. The housemates lived in the "House Next Door" until Day 87 when the housemates in the Main House decided for Nikki to move back into the Main House. *'Six Finalists:' Returning from the previous celebrity series, six housemates would be left in the final instead of the normal 4. Housemates The Golden Ticket Housemate Tasks Nominations History Game History Trivia *This season, along with Big Brother 8 (UK), Big Brother 10 (UK) and Big Brother 18 (UK), ties for most housemates on a season of Big Brother (UK) with 22. References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons